Assassin with a heart
by Victoria090
Summary: Tommy Oliver the green ranger as an assassin after him. That's not the worst part. Tommy some how falls in love with this assassin without knowing it. The assassin has a plan, what happens when he falls in love with Tommy instead of killing him.
1. Assassin enters

I have said that Emily's last name is Smith because i couldn't find out what it really was sorry

Assassin with a heart

Summary: Tommy Oliver the green ranger as an assassin after him. That's not the worst part. Tommy some how falls in love with this assassin without knowing it. The assassin has a plan, what happens when he falls in love with Tommy instead of killing him.

The assassin enters

_The assassin looked up through blurry eyes and saw a green blur standing over him, he new who it was straight away, he tried reaching for him, but the green blur stood on the assassins hand, bringing the sword down and slicing it though the assassin. The assassin screamed in pain. As he muttered his last three words to his once lover "I love you" _

_XxX_

The assassin finished up and looked around, his work was completed. Mia Watanabe, looks like she killed her self, perfect. The assassin moved his pitch black hair out his eyes and opened the teleport, walking through it and smiling. His black eyes scanned the room he was in and saw, Antonio, and Emily place there blood filled weapons in the tub to be washed and returned.

"How was your mission?" The assassin asked. Antonio turned around and smiled at his younger twin brothers safe return.

"Great Trent! Jayden, Kevin, and Mike. Have been destroyed" Antonio walked up to Trent and pulled him into a hug "I'm glad for your safe return little brother."

"I may be younger than you but i am still a great assassin" Trent smirked and punched Antonio playfully in the chest.

"Yes, you are indeed" Emily spoke up, than turned serious "Captain Andy was looking for you"

"He was?" Trent asked in confusion but waved goodbye and headed towards the captains office.

Many Assassins attended this school, it trains people and turned them into assassins, but not cold hearted killers. They kill threats of the future planet, they kill power rangers because they are the threats, the biggest threat of all. Antonio and Trent had been going to this academy since they were younger, as they were abandoned by one of the employees.

XxX

Trent knocked on the doubled doors and waited for a access. Once it was confirmed the doors opened revealing the most beautiful office, that could ever be seen. In the middle of it all was stood Captain Andy, and three other Assassins. Kira Ford. Ethan James. Conner McKnight. They were all very good Assassins, but they all had there own personalties.

"Mr Mercer, how was your mission?" Captain Andy asked polity.

"It was a success" Trent replied nicely and stood next to the other three assassins.

"Just what i wanted to hear, Now McKnight, Ford, and Mercer. Will be going to kill the mighty morphine power rangers" Captain Andy spoke "James, Garcia and smith will go and get the Bradley brothers understood"

"Yes sir." The four of them choired.

"I'll go get the other two" Ethan said went to walk out but Trent grabbed his arm. "Tell Antonio i said good luck" Trent asked

"Course" Ethan smiled and walked off.

XxX

After a few minutes the three assassins got ready to go through the teleport. Trent punched in the numbers to there destination. Trent smiled as a blue twirly portal appeared and let himself get lost in the beauty of the colours.

"Lets go" Conner mumbled and took steps through the portal followed by Kira, than Trent himself.

"Wow, its bright out here" Trent groaned and covered his eyes.

"I love it" Kira smiled and spun round, Conner smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you" Conner whispered in Kira ear. Kira let out a giggle and whispered "I love you to"

"Your such a cute couple" Trent smiled

"Thanks" They replied in sync

"Your welcome, now lets meet these mighty morphine power punks" Trent smirked

"Does that mean were power punks two" Conner asked

"Shut up" Kira responded and hit Conner playfully in the arm before walking of towards Trent.

"I can't wait to meet them, i wonder is there nice"

"Kira, remember were here on a mission, not a meet and greet"

"Yes sir" Kira frowned and walked next to Conner. "He's no fun" Kira moaned

"He has been a assassin his hole life, where as we only started 5 years ago." Conner pointed out

"We started of when we were 10, which makes it 6 years ago, dumb ass" Kira laughed.

**AN: i know its short but, this is going to help me get rid of writers block hopefully.**


	2. Meeting the rangers

Assassin with a heart

Summary: Tommy Oliver the green ranger as an assassin after him. That's not the worst part. Tommy some how falls in love with this assassin without knowing it. The assassin has a plan, what happens when he falls in love with Tommy instead of killing him.

Previously

"_Kira, remember were here on a mission, not a meet and greet"_

"_Yes sir" Kira frowned and walked next to Conner. "He's no fun" Kira moaned _

"_He has been a assassin his hole life, where as we only started 5 years ago." Conner pointed out _

"_We started of when we were 10, which makes it 6 years ago, dumb ass" Kira laughed._

Meeting the Rangers

The three assassins walk into the youth center. Kira and Conner hand in hand. Where as Trent walks in at full alert. Ready to attack anything that thinks of harming them.

"Were not here to relax Kira, were here to do are job, if you don't remember that than you'll have to redo training" Trent shot back and walked over to the Juice bar, summoning money in his pocket along the way. Kira just gulped and followed behind.

"Listen T, i know i can be a pain sometimes, but this is how i complete my Missions. Please stop under estimating me" Kira said sternly

"Yeah, your right. Listen I'm sorry, just worried about Antonio that's all"

"Its fine, i know the faster you get back, the faster you can help Antonio" Kira smiled sweetly and grabbed a table. Trent noticed Kira picked a table next to the rangers and smiled. He looked at each ranger but his eyes lingered on the one in green, a little longer than needed. Trent shook his head in confusion and sat opposite Kira, so he could see the power rangers clearly.

XxX

Tommy felt someone staring at him, he looked up and saw the most marvelous eye he could ever see. Unless you don't know or haven't realized yet Tommy is gay.

"You like 'im" Jason asked

"yeah, well he is hot" Tommy responded, Jason laughed a little and looked at the mysterious guy sat next on the table next to them. Jason jumped in surprise when the mystery boy looked at Jason with a cold look on his face.

"I don't think he's to friendly" Jason gulped and turned around.

"You never know" Tommy commented and looked at Trent once again, looking confused when he wasn't there.

"Its rude to stare" The mystery boy said from behind Jason. Jason turned his head and looked at Trent.

"Sorry, man. I just haven't seen you guys here before" Jason smiled, to cover up his half lie, Trent looked around, the table and saw they were looking at the three assassins.

"Yeah, were new here" Kira smiled "My names K, this is C and T"

"Miss to meet you guys, my names Jason, this is Tommy, Kim, Billy, Zack and Trini"

"Cool so, whats good around this place" Conner asked "Any good footy grounds" Trent sent Conner a glare which clearly said 'What the fuck, were here to do a mission'

"Cool it T, i know" Conner smirked and placed a hand on Trent's shoulder

"yeah your right" Trent smiled softly.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Kim asked

"Reef side" Trent replied before Kira and Conner.

"Isn't that quite far away" Tommy asked

"Yeah" Trent shot a smile to Tommy, who returned the favor by smiling back. Jason smirked at the two.

**An: i know there short but its like an introduction the main parts and longer chaoters will come up soon.**


	3. A week later

Assassin with a heart

Summary: Tommy Oliver the green ranger as an assassin after him. That's not the worst part. Tommy some how falls in love with this assassin without knowing it. The assassin has a plan, what happens when he falls in love with Tommy instead of killing him.

Previously

"_Reef side" Trent replied before Kira and Conner._

"_Isn't that quite far away" Tommy asked _

"_Yeah" Trent shot a smile to Tommy, who returned the favor by smiling back. Jason smirked at the two_

A week Later

It had been a week since the assassins met the Mighty morphine rangers. The mighty morphin rangers now trusted the assassins. They didn't know anything, they didn't suspect anything.

At this moment in time, they were all at Tommy's house, since he had the larger house. Tommy and Trent were sat on the floor, oddly close. Watching the Horror movie. Kira and Conner were sat on the Sofa watching Trent and his movements. Kira smiled knowing, Trent was in love but didn't realize it.

"Have you got a toilet any where" Trent asked Tommy.

"Yeah, i'll show you. Don't want you getting lost" Tommy smiled and they both got up leaving the others to wonder. Trent followed Tommy with a slight smile, on his face. He new he felt weird whenever Tommy touched him, or smiled, even when Tommy spoke to him. Trent also new it wasn't right. He never got this close to a victim before. He wasn't suppose to. Captain Andy came up with a new idea, and Trent wasn't sure, whether he should go through with it or not.

"Here we go" Tommy pointed to the door down the hall. He was about to leave when Trent grabbed Tommy's arm. Tommy looked at Trent in confusion. _'Its now or never, Lets kick the plan into action.' _Trent thought to himself and looked Tommy in the eye.

"Trent wha-" Tommy was about to ask but was silenced by a soft pressure on his lips. Tommy was shocked at first but quickly responded.

Tommy pushed Trent against the wall, and moaned into the kiss. Trent smirked, knowing that now was his chance. His chance to kill the green ranger. Trent lifted his hands up and placed them behind Tommy's back, he opened his eyes slightly and saw his hand glowing red, One touch and it will burn someone alive. Trent slowly went to place his hand on Tommy's back.

"Trent no!" Kira screamed making Tommy break the kiss and Trent turn his hand back to normal. Tommy looked shocked and embarrassed

"Trent?" Kira asked in confusion, she felt sorry for the poor boy, not knowing anything about love, and confused as to why, he would kill him like that. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing" Trent snapped and stormed down the stairs and out the house. He heard his name being called and turned around, finding tommy behind him.

"Did that mean anything to you?" Tommy asked, as the rain started to fall

"N- ye-" Trent looked down, not knowing what to say, he liked the kiss but he can't betray Captain Andy's orders. Trent walked up to Tommy and pulled him into a hug. Trent smiled sadly and whispered "I love you tommy" Into Tommy's ear, wishing he could mean the words he said. Wishing he could actually be with Tommy. Not live a lie. Trent Mercer the assassin was falling in love fast and hard but didn't want to admit it.

**AN: More coming soon!**


	4. Love you to

Assassin with a heart

Summary: Tommy Oliver the green ranger as an assassin after him. That's not the worst part. Tommy some how falls in love with this assassin without knowing it. The assassin has a plan, what happens when he falls in love with Tommy instead of killing him.

Previously

"_N- ye-" Trent looked down, not knowing what to say, he liked the kiss but he can't betray Captain Andy's orders. Trent walked up to Tommy and pulled him into a hug. Trent smiled sadly and whispered "I love you tommy" Into Tommy's ear, wishing he could mean the words he said. Wishing he could actually be with Tommy. Not live a lie. Trent Mercer the assassin was falling in love fast and hard but didn't want to admit it._

Love you to

"I love you to" Tommy whispered into Trent's ear before Kira pulled Trent away from Tommy. Tommy looked at them confused. He went to go up to Trent but Conner held tommy back.

"Trent, you were about to kill him, i thought you loved him" Kira said in a low voice making sure Tommy didn't hear.

"I'm here to do a mission" Trent snapped and walked over to tommy, pecking his lips and whispered "I have to go, see you later"

"Ok, be safe" Tommy smiled and watched the three assassins leave not knowing what he just got himself into.

XxX

The next day the mighty morphin rangers got a call from alpha saying there was three new rangers at the Mountain of doves. The rangers tele-ported there and looked around.

"Hello?" MM red called out.

"Glad you could make it" Trent called from the top of a hill, standing next to him was Kira and Conner hand in hand.

"Trent, Kira, Conner?" MM pink asked in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" MM green asked

"Jason... Kim... Trini... Billy... Zack... Tommy" Conner shouted allowed and smiled knowing the look on the rangers faces would be a love to see sight.

"Whats the matter?" Trent asked with a smirk "Billy i really thought you were the smart one" Trent laughed an evil laugh before jumped of the hill and in front of the rangers. Followed by Kira and Conner.

"Were here to kill you" Trent whispered before morphing and shooting them with red laser arrows. The rangers fell to the floor and looked up in shock.

"Why?" MM green asked, with hurt written in his voice. The Assassin ran up to MM green at the speed of light and picked him up of the floor.

"Because, i love you" The assassin whispered so only MM green could here.

"So why kill me" MM green asked

"I can't love you" The assassin said before walking up to attack the others.

XxX

The others were on the ground in pain, Now was the assassins chance to destroy them.

"Trent, you kill Tommy, we got the others." Conner smirked. Trent walked up to Tommy, He lifted his sword and...


	5. Together forever

Assassin with a heart

Summary: Tommy Oliver the green ranger as an assassin after him. That's not the worst part. Tommy some how falls in love with this assassin without knowing it. The assassin has a plan, what happens when he falls in love with Tommy instead of killing him.

Previously

_Trent walked up to Tommy, He lifted his sword and..._

Together forever

He couldn't, he powered down, grabbed Tommy's arm and teleported them away. Trent fell to his knees and screamed in anger. So many questions running around in his head. Why didn't he do it? Why couldn't he do it? Why does he love Tommy?

Tommy saw Trent on his knees and looked at him in confusion. _Why didn't he kill me, does he really love me?_ Tommy thought to himself, as he crawled over to Trent and hugged him from behind.

Trent jumped in shock and tried to get away but Tommy's grip tightened. "Please, let me go Tommy, i can't stay. I'll fall in love with you even more" Trent argued and tried to get away again. Tommy wouldn't have it, he turned Trent around and smashed there lips together. Trent melted into the kiss and ended up kissing back.

Tommy smiled mentally, as he knew that Trent would stay with him. Tommy crawled on top of Trent and started kissing Trent's neck. Trent moaned in pleasure and realized he wasn't going any where. They were made for each other, even is the hole universe is against them. They will make it.

An: Finished, short i know, but i really am trying toget rid of the writers block i have.


End file.
